


earned it

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Commander kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: cody reminds you who's in charge, and moreover, who you belong to
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	earned it

“Really, Cody, again? Are you _kidding_ me?” you hissed, taking Cody’s wrist and pulling his hand toward you.

“Not even bothering with the ‘commander’ anymore, are you?” he replied, one eyebrow lifting up as you shot him a glare.

“Not when the medbay is nearly empty and you’re here because you punched a spider droid for the _fourth_ time now,” you told him, casting a wary glance around the medical facility just in case before bringing your gaze back to him. “Let me see.”

He had already removed his gauntlet, and he extended his hand out to you as you took in the aurora of bruises blossoming on his knuckles with a small noise of disapproval before doing a quick scan with the Medisensor.

“Does it hurt?” you asked, your voice softening in spite of yourself, and Cody gave a very cavalier shrug.

“No,” he answered simply, and you pursed your lips in annoyance as you set the sensor down beside you and folded your arms across your chest.

“Liar,” you snapped, and to your annoyance, he gave you an easy grin in response.

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” he remarked as you began cooling down his knuckles with a cryo spray, trying to bring down some of the swelling. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“I’m getting real tired of treating the same injury on you over and over,” you shot back, shutting off the machine with slightly more force than was necessary. “Why don’t you try mixing it up at least?”

“No, I like this one,” Cody said, glancing at his hand with mild satisfaction. “Not serious enough to slow me down in a fight but just serious enough that it gives me an excuse to come and visit you.”

Your irritation faltered for a moment at the obvious affection in his warm brown eyes before your scowl returned in full force as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“You don’t need to hurt yourself to do that, Cody, you could just come and say hello,” you pointed out, and he let out an amused huff of laughter, cocking an eyebrow at you.

“People would talk if I started paying regular visits to the medbay just to _say hello_ ,” he replied, and you shrugged.

“I don’t care,” you told him stubbornly, and his expression became serious.

“I do,” he said sternly, and you fought back a shiver at his commanding tone, your cheeks warm.

“Besides,” he added quietly, looking around the now deserted medical bay before reaching down and hooking one thumb in the waistband of your uniform, pulling you between his parted legs, “I like how you get when I’m hurt. All snappy, giving me orders…seeing how much you can get away with,” he trailed off, slipping his uninjured hand beneath your top and skimming over your bare skin. “Makes it even better when you remember who’s _really_ in charge here.”

Your breath hitched as his calloused palms kissed your abdomen, and you shook your head, pushing his forearms down and forcing his hands out from beneath your shirt.

“ _I am_ ,” you told him as confidently as you could manage, trying to regain some control over the situation even as he gave you a knowing smirk. “In the medbay at least,” you amended, handing him a medi-cup with a single pill. “Take this.”

“I don’t need that,” he protested, relenting with a sigh as you fixed him with an unwavering glare and downing the painkiller. “Waste of supplies,” he grumbled, and you snatched the medi-cup back irritably before tossing it into the garbage receptacle.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” you said loftily, ushering him up and biting down on your lower lip as he rose to his full height, purposefully brushing against you as he did so.

“Quite the attitude you’ve got there, sweetheart,” he observed, his eyes darkening as he tilted his head to the side, considering you. “Is that any way to speak to your commander?”

Your mouth went dry, and you let out an unsteady exhalation, slowly shaking your head as you conceded to him.

“No, it’s not,” he agreed, his tone just shy of mocking. “But I’ll let you get away with it this time. I know I haven’t been around to remind you how to behave,” he continued, his voice dropping lower, “and I know you must be frustrated after going so long without being fucked the way you’re used to.”

“Cody—” you whined, surreptitiously pressing your thighs together to attempt to alleviate the ache his words were causing as you looked up at him pleadingly.

“Is that why you’re being so disrespectful?” he asked softly. “Trying to get me to fuck that attitude out of you?”

Your teeth dug into your lower lip almost painfully as you nodded, watching satisfaction bloom in his dark gaze.

“That’s what I thought,” he murmured. “You need it, don’t you? How long has it been since I made you come?”

“Two weeks,” you whispered, guilt knotting in the pit of your stomach as he watched you intently.

“And how long has it been since you made yourself come?” he asked, and you faltered, swallowing hard.

You couldn’t lie to him.

“Three days,” you admitted, barely audible as your face went hot with shame, and he let out a disapproving hum, mouth set into a stern line.

“Did you forget the rules?” he questioned, and you shook your head fervently before he finished, causing his eyes to narrow. “No? You broke them on purpose so I’d teach you a lesson?”

“Yes,” you breathed out, a whimper nearly escaping your throat as he abruptly drew back.

“My quarters, twenty-one hundred,” he told you, and you felt your pulse quicken at the promise in the words that followed.

“I’ll give you what you need. But you’re gonna _earn it_.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You found yourself outside his quarters several minutes sooner than he had instructed you to, but he seemed to have anticipated your early arrival and the door slid open before you had even raised a hand to knock.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Cody asked amusedly, stepping to the side to allow you to brush past him, and you whirled around with a glare.

“Punctual,” you corrected, and he let out a short laugh.

“Whatever you say,” he replied easily, watching you with a level gaze, one corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin. “Needy little thing.”

“I’m _not_ —” you said snapped, but despite how forcefully you said it, you weren’t any more convinced by the words than Cody was as he cut you off smoothly.

“You need someone to put you in your place, sweetheart. That much is true.”

You tried as best you could to hold your ground, tried not to melt into his touch the second he gently gripped your jaw in his hand, but _stars_ , it was difficult. He leaned in slowly, his lips brushing your ear, and your nose nestled into the crook of his neck. Cody smelled warm and woodsy and strong as he always did, and you fought the instinct to lean in and bite at his shoulder. His voice was low against your cheek, gravelly and rough as he hummed into your ear.

“And I know just how much you love when I’m the one to do it.”

Your hand fisted in the fabric of his shirt, clinging to him as his teeth grazed your ear.

“ _Cody_ ,” you gasped, head falling back against the wall.

The hand on your chin made its way around your throat, tilting you up to face him.

“What did you call me?”

“I-I’m sorry, commander,” you breathed, feeling yourself slowly give in to him.

He thumbed over the pulse in your throat, making you shiver.

“Yeah… bet you are, little one,” he murmured, brushing his lips against yours. “You’ll remember how to behave soon enough. We’ll make sure your training sticks this time, hm? Make sure you remember who your _commander_ is.”

He pulled you in for a fierce kiss, hand firm on the back of your neck, holding you against his chest. You whimpered against his lips, throwing your arms around his body and clinging to him tightly. The slightest brush of his tongue against your lower lip had you opening up for him, surrendering into the kiss. He hummed against you, rumbling and hot on your skin.

“Now, baby girl,” he said slowly. “You ready to be a little more obedient for me? Ready to be my good girl again?”

You nodded eagerly under his grip, heart racing. “Yes, sir.”

The grin on his lips was just this side of feral, domineering in a way that made your stomach flutter with anticipation.

“Get on the bed,” he said simply, and you scrambled to comply, sitting gingerly on the edge of it.

He followed you around to stand at the foot of the bed, slowly stripping off his shirt. You watched him with feverish fixation, eyes locked on his body as the muscles flexed, his strong body now on display for you, making your blood run hot.

“Strip,” he commanded, crossing his arms over his bare chest, biceps bulging. His eyes were intense as he watched you strip for him, drinking in the image of all your soft skin bare on his sheets. “That’s it, pretty girl. Look so good for me.”

Heat rushed through your body, pooling in your gut as you looked up at him. He hadn’t moved from his place at the end of the bed, just watching you, completely focused on your body. He was so intimidating like this, he looked so _big_ hovering over you and pinning you down with his gaze.

“Now here’s what you’re gonna do, sweetheart,” he said, voice pulling you back to center. “You’re gonna show me what you did while I was gone.”

Your mouth fell open, ready to protest, but he cut you down with a look.

“And you will _not_ speak unless spoken to. You don’t want to disappoint me again, do you?”

A thrill shot up your spine, and you forced your mouth closed, your thighs clenching at his tone of voice.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he smirked. “Now lie back, little one. You’re gonna open your legs and do as your commander says.”

Heat rushed through your body as you followed his orders, lying back and spreading your thighs apart while he stared you down stoically.

“Now show me how you did it while I was away. Show me what you were so desperate to do that it made you disobey me.”

Humiliation sunk deep in your gut, and you could feel yourself getting wetter the more he spoke.

“S-Sir, I–” you stammered.

“Shut up and touch yourself,” he commanded, cutting you off.

You whined pitifully as you snaked your hand between your thighs, gasping a little when you brushed over your folds.

“That’s it, little one,” he purred darkly, and you swallowed hard as you started to toy with your clit. “Naughty girl. You know the rules, don’t you? You know who that pussy belongs to?”

“You, commander,” you breathed. “It’s yours.”

His eyes bored into yours, the intense attention giving you goosebumps. He was watching your every move, your every breath. Every whimper that left your lips belonged to him. The way he watched hungrily as your fingers worked between your thighs had you desperate, completely under his spell. He chuckled darkly when he saw your hips begin to stutter, your breath catching in your throat.

“Aw, you getting close, baby girl? You ready to come for me?”

You whimpered, lip caught between your teeth as you looked up at him pleadingly.

He set his jaw, features becoming fierce as he eyed you down. “Did you forget how to speak, too?”

He was pushing all the right buttons for you to come closer and closer to the edge, and you were trembling now.

“N-No, sir, I didn’t, I– _please_ , I’m so close, commander! Please let me come,” you panted.

Slowly, a grin spread across his face as he began to circle the bed, coming to sit down beside you. He ran his hand teasingly down your side, sliding down to grip your wrist, halting your movements.

“No,” he murmured in your ear, smirking against your cheek.

You gaped at him, eyes wide and body going rigid.

“B-But sir, I–”

He laughed again, cutting you off as he pulled your fingers to his lips, sucking them gently into his mouth. “Sweetheart,” he said softly, letting your hand fall back to the bed. “Did you think I’d actually let you come that quick? I haven’t even begun with you.”

You whined in the back of your throat, hiding your face in his chest as he gripped both your wrists in his hand.

“Don’t act so shy, little one,” he said, gently gripping your hair and pulling you up to face him. “I know you love your little punishments. That’s why you break the rules, isn’t it? You love it when I put you back in your place.”

He was right, you _knew_ he was right, but still, you couldn’t form the words he wanted to hear. He could see the desperation in your eyes, and he wasn’t letting up.

“Touch yourself again, I’ll tell you when to stop,” he commanded quietly, the hand around your wrists sliding up to your throat. “I know you’ll listen like a good girl, won’t you, sweetheart?”

You were absolutely melting, arching up into his touch.

“Yes, commander,” you moaned softly, sliding your fingers back between your thighs.

As soon as you brushed your clit, his hand tightened minutely around your throat, making your hips buck up.

“Sensitive little thing,” he murmured in your ear, voice low and rumbling. “Is that all you need to get off? Just your commander roughing you up?”

Your fingers worked faster as you hummed your assent, breathy little pants escaping you.

Cody nipped at your ear, making you cry out as your thighs trembled. “Look at that… you’re just _dripping_ wet for me. All from being punished, hm?”

You nodded furiously under his grip as he placed his free hand over yours, guiding it lower, until they slipped inside.

“Let me see you stretch yourself out for my cock,” he growled, and pathetic moans spilled from your lips. “I know you did it while I was gone. Pretended they were my fingers. But you just couldn’t get them deep enough, could you? All you could do was try to fuck yourself and think of what you were missing.”

“Commander!” you cried, body tensing as his words made heat flood your cheeks. “I-I’m–”

“Enough,” he snapped, gripping your wrist and gently stopping your movements. You slipped your fingers free reluctantly, your body still shaking in his arms. You looked up at him, pleading, but his gaze was still hard.

“How many times?” he asked icily.

You blinked at him, confused. “S-Sir?”

“How many times did you touch yourself while I was away?”

The look on his face coerced you into honesty, his firm hands still around your wrists and throat. You couldn’t bring yourself to lie to him.

“Three, commander,” you whispered.

“Three?”

“Yes, commander.”

“And how many times have I edged you, little one?” he asked, voice dripping with condescension. It made you feel dumb, pitiful, but in the _best way_.

“T-Two, commander.”

The hand around your wrist tugged you back down to where you dripped between your thighs, a cruel smirk on Cody’s face as he leaned in to brush his lips against yours in a teasing kiss.

“So how many more orgasms am I going to ruin for you, sweetheart?”

You swallowed thickly. He was holding your hand just inches from where you needed it most, from where you were throbbing for him.

“One, sir?” you asked breathlessly, and the grin on his face had you completely melting.

He pushed your fingers back down, letting you work at your clit until you were panting.

“What a smart girl,” he taunted, squeezing at your throat again. “Turns out you _do_ know how to listen, look at that.”

He was pressing soft kisses along your jaw, up to your temple, the sweet brushes of his lips completely opposing the strong grip he had on your throat.

“Are you close, little one?” he asked. “I can feel you shaking. You want to come so bad, hm?”

“Yes! Yes, commander!” you cried out, muscles tensing as he squeezed even harder at your throat, just for a moment, just enough to send you into a deliciously hazy headspace.

“Good girl,” he murmured, releasing you. “Now _stop_.”

With a reluctant whine, you wrenched your hand away, fisting the sheets beneath you. You were panting, tears welling up in your eyes as you gaped at him pleadingly.

“ _Sir_ ,” you whined, burying your face in his chest. You felt the growl in his throat before you heard it.

“That’s my _good fuckin’ girl_ ,” he groaned, flipping you over onto your back and climbing on top of you.

His strong body caged you in, hand coming up to cradle the back of your head as he tugged you up for a searing kiss.

“So good for me, baby,” he murmured against your mouth. “You wanna take my cock now, sweetheart?”

You were begging now, babbling incoherently as you threw your arms around his neck, a litany of “ _please, please, please, commander_ ,” falling from your lips.

He shushed you gently, lips pressed to your temple.

“You earned it, little one. My good girl,” he whispered softly, _finally_ sliding inside you, making you cry out.

“Thank you, sir!” you cried, mouthing along his throat as you felt him stretch you open.

You moaned his name brokenly as he finally bottomed out inside you, holding you to his chest and kissing you breathless.

“Please, commander,” you whimpered as he stilled inside you. You reached up slowly, gently tracing the scar on his cheek, and he shivered. Your lips pressed to his ear, and you begged. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

He groaned lowly, wrapping his arms around your back and tugging you flush against his chest.

“You want me to fuck you, little one?” he murmured in your ear. “You want me to _wreck_ you?”

“Sir, _please!_ I can’t take it anymore, I need you, need your cock, I– _fuck!_ ”

His grip on you tightened, hand coming down to squeeze your hips as he began to rock his hips into yours. It was rough, messy, _possessive_ as he did it, thrusting deep and leaving bruises on your thighs.

“Is this what you wanted?” he rasped in your ear. “You wanted your commander to _ruin_ you? Wanted me to fuck you on my cock until you remembered that pussy belongs to _me?_ ”

All you could do was whimper as he fucked into you, breathy little whines being pushed from your lungs as he gripped you roughly.

“Yes, sir!” you gasped, eyes rolling back as he began to play with your clit, rough fingers toying with you while his lips found your throat.

“All mine,” he moaned into your neck. “My good fuckin’ girl.”

You gasped out, gripping at his hair as you felt yourself nearing your high.

“C-Commander, I– _pl-please,_ I’m close, I… _please, sir, let me…”_

Cody’s teeth grazed your ear, never slowing down his pace.

“S’alright, little one… you’ve been so good. Come for me, baby girl. Come on my cock.”

You nearly screamed when it hit you, your orgasm having been stolen from you again and again and again, and now _finally_ , it overtook your body like a wave. You cried out his name while he fucked you through it, littering your throat with kisses and bruises and sweet little nothings being murmured into your skin. Your skin tingled when you came down from it, Cody’s rhythm starting to stutter against your hips. You gasped breathlessly, tugging him down to whisper in his ear.

“Come on, commander, _please_ ,” you whispered. “Please fill me up, sir. I _need_ it.”

Your voice, wrecked and trembling, made him moan brokenly against your skin, fisting a hand in your hair when he came deep inside you. Slowly stilling, he let out a soft curse, pressing a line of kisses down to your collarbone before nuzzling into your neck with a contented sigh. Pushing your fingers through the hair at his nape, you turned to the side, brushing your lips against his temple.

“Missed you,” you murmured, feeling him smile against your skin.

“Glad you can finally admit it,” he said, his voice warm and drowsy as you traced little patterns against his scalp.

“Don’t act like I’m the only one. You told me earlier the only reason you pull those stunts you do is so you can come and see me,” you reminded him, and he let out a hum of assent.

“What shift are you on tomorrow?” he asked, looking up at you with curious eyes.

“Mid. Why? Are you planning on punching another droid between now and then?” you replied warily, relaxing as he shook his head and gave you a soft kiss.

“No. I was thinking maybe I would come by to say hello.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


End file.
